The Apocalypse (the prequel)
chapter 1: the legend c-e: yo Hamish Hamish:yea? c-e: I heard that there was a legendary custard in the abandon labs. Hamish: ooh! tell me more about this custard please ?! c-e: well there saying that this custard could heal, even revive the infected tele tubbies! Hamish: oh hell yea lets go to that place right now! c-e: not so fast bro!....we need to get weapons before we can see if the legend is true Hamish: ugh fine!.....you really can be annoying most of the times! so after days and and nights they found something odd....something out of the ordinary c-e and Hamish: what the hell?! C-e: what the hell is that thing! it was a slasher new born ripping a dead body into groups with its long machete. so it could digest it! c-e: Hamish....I think we should not annoy it...what do you think? Hamish: hell no! I'm going to kick that things ass! so Hamish went towards it and got out his military knife and stabbed the new born right through its chest! the new born screeched in pain causing it to bleed more! after that Hamish pulled out the military knife and left that thing for dead *3 hours later* c-e: finaly!.....we are here! End of chapter1 Chapter 2:the encounter with cooz Hamish: oh finaly my f***ing guts are killing me! hopefully there is some food in there! c-e:*sighs* oh give me a break Hamish....we had food 1 and a half hours ago! Hamish: I don't care! lets just go and hurry up c-e: you really make me want to throw up sometimes they entered the entrance to the abandon lab and looked for the custard or ingredients to make the custard......until they heard a ripping noise c-e: OK! NOW IS TIME TO LEAVE!...DONT YOU THINK HAMISH! Hamish: nah.....that means we are close! Hamish walked toward the noise and he saw the most dangerous slendy tubbie so far Hamish: of my fu- but before Hamish could finish what he said the thing grabbed him and ran away with him c-e: oh fu** not this again! c-e started to chase the thing until it stopped and said ???: Hello my DE@rest FrIeNd! the thing turned around and it turned out to be cooz C-e: oh my god....its actually the real cooz! End of chapter 2: chapter 3:the escape cooz: WeLL its ABouT time somebody actually KNOWS my Name! Hamish: well everybody knows your name on the oc wiki page Cooz: wait what? Hamish:nothing cooz: well dosnt matter what you said....what does matter is I am going to test on you for my ultamite project....the cooz custard c-e: oh god let me guess...it turns you into a infected teletubbie but is able to think :/ cooz: yea :/......I guess....well....cya! cooz would throw a flash bang disappearing with Hamish C-e: Wait come ba----oh for fu** sake! well I don't have time I can either save Hamish first and escape or just collect the legendary custard and save Hamish....hmmmm c-e chose to collect the custard and save Hamish after hours he finaly found the custard (aka the cure in the sequel) c-e: finaly the god dam cure now to find Hamish and- cooz: not so fast jerk!.....you think you can just come here....destroy my turrets and just try and collect the last custard cure! c-e: well yea cooz:grrrrr....well then I would like you to meet a old friend...come on out project H-A-M-I-S-H c-e: wait what?! Hamish would come out of nowhere and look like a more powerful version of cooz cooz: you like what I did to him ey?!.....well anyways....GET HIM H-A-M-I-S-H! he would swing at c-e with his giant hand breaking c-e's legs cooz: wow....I thought you would put up more of a fight.....dosnt matter Hamish....kill him! Hamish would charge his powerful fist at c-e but before he could kill c-e. c-e forces him to drink the legendary custard. Hamish would turn back to normal but he would some how grow back arms cooz: grr no....no!......nooo! c-e: yo cooz....your a asshole c-e and Hamish would escpae the lab cooz: grrr someday I will get both of you! just you wait! "end of prequel"